A love story
by cherri-027
Summary: Who said gossips are real? And gossips aren't real? The violin romance is blooming? Oh my! KahoxLen changed the title before: Gossips & The Truth Please R&R!
1. Weakness: Kahoko Hino

**A/N:** Hey guyz! Uhh. This is my first story. Except the one's in my poor notebook -giggles-

**Len:** Whatever. Just go on w/ the story.

**Ryotaro:** Hey. No need to be harsh on her. -glares-

**Len:** Hmph. You're just mad because the story isn't a _ryoxkaho_ -smirks-

**Kahoko:** Hey guys! -sweatdrops-

**Keiichi:** They're fighting..? -yawns-

**Kazuki:** Again -sweatdops-

**Fuyuumi:** Guys. I-i-i th-think you sh-should stop.

**Kahoko:** Anou, I think they'll get over it later, whatever they're fighting about

**A:** Yah. Ok, I'll go on w/ the story! -smiles-

3,

2,

1!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Weakness: Kahoko Hino

* * *

_Tsukimori's Residence_

"Len, honey. You're dozing off._ Again_" A sapphire head reminded her son.

Another sapphire head came into view. He sighed.

Misa, Len's mother giggled.

"Mother!" He complained as pink stains forming now on his face.

"Len, just say what you feel to _her_, and everything will be alright!" She gave hime a thumbs up.

"What are you talking about?!" Trying to keep from blushing

"Hey! Don't play dumb with your mother! I know you have feelings with _her_!"

_'How the hell did she know that?!'_

"I know that Len, cause I am your mother"

"-_-"

_'What?! Is she a mind reader!'_

"I am not a mind reader. You're just an open book that's easy to read."

He gave up. His mother's right.

"You know, it's harder to do it than just saying it out loud." Sarcastic-ness filling his words.

"Hm. You got a point there. But, try it. It might come out good when she answers you back. And, I believe in you!"

"Whatever. I hate it when you're right." He muttered lowly under his teeth. Loud enough for the Misa Hamai to hear.

"Yay!" As **the** Misa Hamai jumped like a little kid as the family's maid came walking, bringing with her a chalk board.

The chalk had some few writings. :

**Len Misa **

**5 5**

The lady in the maid's dress changed Misa's score and added one in it. Obviously coming into 6, now leading Len. She began to talk, bringing the chalk bored with her, as she was no where in sight.

**

* * *

**

"I am the winner! I am the winner!!" She beamed "Thank goodness for giving me your weakness!"

Len sighed. "It's not yet over mum, until 17 remember?"

Misa pouted and crossed her arms. "What? I can't have any chance to humiliate the Len Tsukimori? My _son_?"

She sticked her tongue out as she finished. Indeed, she was very childish when it comes to their '_bonding_'.

He murmured some-things like "childish" "the great pianist" "famous and great" "my mum" "_unbelievable!_"

* * *

She giggled at the chibi Len infront of her.

"So? You better go to school now. I don't want my _lenny_ to be late w/ his great ego crashed!"

"Whatever"

He started walking to his limousine as his body guards opened it for him. The limo took off as the door was closed.

* * *

He plugged his iTouch earphones in his ears as he listened to some music: classical, RnB, instrument pieces. It started raining heavily, the skies was so dark and winds blew angrily.

He gazed at the window and saw a red-haired violinist running at the streets pavements, eyes tightly closed with her violin case tightly secured at her chest.

He stared at her for seconds. "Stop" He muttered under his breath. The driver stepped on the brakes proffesionaly, as Len grabbed an umbrella.

He walked out, reaching the red-haid infront him.

* * *

Hearing some footsteps, she opened her eyes. Shocked, in the sight of the blue-haid infront of her.

"Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing here!" She asked, slightly blushing.

"Get in the car. You'll get sick, & the violin will get wet."

"No. Thank you, but I can walk" She shivered in the coldness.

"Get in" He simply replied.

"Arigatou Tsukimori-kun!" She beamed.

He nodded in reply.

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun, I think you're rather late today. You usually come early in the morning." She asked the topaz eyed man.

"Uhh...." He said, blushing. Remembering the incident awhile ago with her mom

She giggled.

"What's funny?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yay! You're blushing!" She chirped, pinching his cheeks.

The rain had stopped.

He pouted and looked away from the red-haid.

"Hehe! You pouted! Now smile!" She said, giggling or rather laughing very loud.

"Stop it!" He said, tickling her.

"Haha! Tha- Ha! Tickl- Hehe! St-t-t-p Gah!" Trying to said her words, she failed.

"I want you to beg woman!" He was indeed enjoying the moment. 'I wish it would be like this forever'

He was smiling like an idiot.

"Pleaasee!! Haha!"

"Okay." He stopped, and smiled at her.

Click. Flash.

"Huh?"

"Yay! I caught your smile! Finally!" She said, hugging her camera.

He laughed. "You're childish & stubborn"

- The doors of the car was opened by the guards. Now viewable from the public. Unknown by them-

* * *

She pouted.

Silence.

"Hino-san. Can you call me Len from now on?" He asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Really? Of course I'd like to! And you can call me Kaho!" She said, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back "Sure. K-kaho." He said, blushing furiously.

Clicks. Flashes. Clicks. Flashes.

"Hey look here!" An anonymous person complained.

"Keep quiet you dobe!"

* * *

"Shoot"

"Oh"

* * *

**A/N:** Aha! Cliffy. The story is ugly. DD: GOMENE!!

Thanks for reading & now review! Haha. Kidding! :P

But, I really _hope_ you review.


	2. Photo memorablia & Feelings

**A/N:** Ei! Whahaha! :DD I'm super energetic today! I don't even know why! I wasn't even eating anything! D: Oh well, this is the 2nd chapter i guess. -shrugs-

**Len:** -groans-

**Ryotaro:** Hey! You!

**Len:** What?! -annoyed-

**Ryotaro:** What were you doing to Kaho-chan back there?!

**Len:** -blushes slightly- Ask her.

**Kahoko:** Hey guys! -pops out of nowhere-

**Ryotaro:** Kahoko Hino! What did Tsukimori do to you! -grabs her shoulders-

**Kahoko: **Uhh. Err.. -plays w/ fingers-

**Ryotaro:** -sighs-

**Kazuki:** -whispers to Ryo- Aww. Can't control his jealousy. ne? -sticks out tongue-

**Ryotaro:** -groans- You're being childish again. And, so what if I can't handle?! -pouts-

**Len:** ugh. Talk about childish.

**Fuyuumi:** I think you should stop now.

**Keiichi:** Yeah. -smiles-

**Fuyuumi & Kahoko:** -blushes- 'he's soo cute! he looks like an angel!'

**Ryotaro:** Repeat what you said Tsukimori.

**Len:** I was just saying how childish you two were.

**Keiichi:** -sighs-

**Kazuki:** -laughs-

**Fuyuumi:** -giggles-

**Ryotaro:** Err..

**Kahoko:** HEY! WHY AM I BEING LEFT OUT IN THIS RANDOM DISCUSSION?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:** -sighs- me two.

**Len:** Whatever -runs his hand through his hair-

**Kahoko:** -whispers -Why does Len have many lines here?

**A/N:** -whispers back- He's my fave -sticks out tongue- including Kaji, & Kazuki

**Kahoko:** -giggles- Oh.

**Ryotaro:** I think we should stop this now. Too long.

**Kazuki:** And I'm sure she's gonna start another random conversation after this story. -grins-

**A/N**: AWw.. haha. You're both correct! Well, here's the second chap! Ja!

3..

2...

1..

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Realized Feelings**

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Clicks.

Flashes.

Smile!

Sighs. My eyes are getting heavy. I'm lucky that I survived through the classes. My eyes are becoming heavy because of those camera lights. Sighs. Urgh! That's the nth time I sighed this day! Sighs. There goes it again! I can't control myself! Sighs. Groans. I'm weird. Hmm. I wonder how he is doing? He's probably practicing his violin. Again.  
I wonder what's his favorite piece? Ave maria? Nah. "Len" What the- did I just said that out-loud? I looked around my surroundings. Normal . His name is actually...nice. I smiled at myself. Whaa!!! Wait, my cheeks are getting hot! Am I....Oh my! Can it be that I--. Sighs.

_'Yes. you're in love with Len. The one & only'_

Say what?! And who are you anyways?

_'You'_

Eehh??

_'I said you! You stupid red-haid!'_

Well, if you're saying you are me. You just insulted yourself.

_'Oh yeah. Hey! Don't change the topic!'_

Am not! I'm just asking, & trying to forget what you said.

_'Hmph! Just admit it. You I mean, We love Tsukimori Len, the blue boy violinist. Him.'_

I do not!

_'Yes you do!'_

Not!

_'Yesssh!'_

Nooo!!

_'Positive'_

It isn't! Negative!

_'We love him!'_

No we don't!

_'Yah. We don't'_

Yes we do!

_'Hah! Fool yah!'_

"I. can't. take. this. anymore!" I groaned.

"Ooohh! Nao! Look at this!" Mio squeled, completely ignoring me.

'What are those?'

"What now Mio? Oh." Nao, looked at some pictures and said. "It's a nice shot. I wonder how they take it"

_'Huh?'_

"Who cares! Everything is soo cute & romantic!" Mio said, in a dreamy state-manner.

_'R-rom-mantic!?'_

"Right! But, poor Kaho-chan."

_'Huh?' _I raised one of my eyebrows at them.

"Look!!!!" Mio dumped the pictures at my face. Hundreds of them.

Nao giggled. " You didn't have to do that you know"

"Sorry Kaho-chan! You know how I act when there's Violin Romance!" Mio explained as she scratched the back of her head.

"uh. It's alright?" Woah. I sounded more like asking.

I looked at the pictures. The first one was a boy: a green-haid & a red-haid.

"Whaatt!"

* * *

It's a picture of me and Kazuki-sempai. It's the scene when I was placing band-aid on his arm. It's like the picture was edited! Yeah yeah! What written there was _KazukixKahoko_ in a beautiful type of font. I gotta ask what type of font they used! And most importantly: HOW DID THEY GET THIS?! I didn't even notice them! Uuurrgh! What the heck.

I was speechless. How was I going to react? Questions began flooding at me. I remebered, t hepicture I took came from an envelope. I quickly grabbed one of the paper envelopes & opened it. Hundred of pictures were in it. All of them are me & Kazuki.

"Soo Kahoko?" Nao said, I mean muttered under her breath.

"Uhh.." I whispered, finding the right words to say.

"You should check out the other envelopes too!" Mio squeled.

I opened the said envelope. The second one was.. Me & Tsuchiara-kun. Eeh?

* * *

"What!!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Ka-kahoko" Mio & Nao sweatdropped

Wow. I kinda overeacted there. Tehee.

Every envelope has a 'couple' . _KazukixKahoko , RyotaroxKahoko , AzumaxKahoko , ShimizuxKahoko , AoixKaho , LenxKaho , AkihikoxKahoko , & KiriyaxKahoko_

Err. Why? Why? Ehh?? I am soo naive! Urrgh. All I wanted was to get their trust. Not this. Sighs. I looked at the pictues again, hm. Shimizu-kun's & Azuma-sempai are a few. Around 40-60's I guess. I know, you might think it's a lot demo, it's only a few when you compared it to the others. Giggles.

Mou..they were still mean. I mean posting pictures like this. Sighs. Dang! Oh yah!

"Mio, Nao?" I asked, very fast.

"Yeah?" They replied at the same time.

"Where did you get these?" I said, not removing my eyes from the pictures.

"Oh those. In the music bulding. Gossip club" Nao simply replied. Nibbling on her food.

* * *

I walked in the school grounds. And girls looking jealous & angry while the boys with devil smiles on their faces. Wait, is it for me? I looked at my back, no one's there. I looked back at them; they encircled me.

'Why are they doing this?'

They started throwing food, trash at me. Hard. My legs are becoming like jelly and my head hurts as an egg was thrown at my head. Owh.

'Please stop it!' I begged at my head.

Then, a white thingy convered my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaa! haha! Gomene. It's a very ugly non-romance chapter. But, a cliffy! Yay!

**Aoi:** Hey. What's the white thingy??

**A/N:** SECRET!

**Len:** Where's Kahoko?

**Ryotaro:** So now you're concerned? Wow.

**Len: **-glares-

**Ryotaro: **-glares back-

**Kazuki: **Kahooooooo!!!!! -cries-

**Fuyuumi:** -sniffs- Kaho-sempai

**Keiichi: **-frowns- Sempai

**Azuma:** -_-

**A/N:** -sweatdrops-

**Len:** Why is everyone so silent all of a sudden? -raises an eyebrow-

**All:** -double sweatdrop-

-awkward moment-

**A/N:** Heh. I'm finishing this conversation! Til later!


End file.
